Lady Dragon and Lord Jackal
by ImpalingPrince
Summary: This story is about a huntress and her relationship with Alucard after she was hired to slay him. It is also about friendship, trust, betrayal, love, inner demons and dark past of the characters. Time frame is set 200 years or so after the main events.
1. Chapter 1: The First Encounter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing only OCs (DragonRose, Marcuss, all villains and other minor characters that might show up during the course of the story)

**Chapter 1 . : The First Encounter : .**

The full moon was shining on the pitch black sky. It was huge, round and red. A hunter's moon. The streets of the city were deserted, as if no one lived there. Those were the dangerous times. And that was a dangerous night. Covered with a veil of fear and silence.

And suddenly, the perfect silence of the night was disturbed by a thunder of a motorcycle which zoomed down the empty main street. It was jet-black in color and on both sides of its rear was a painted picture of a blue dragon with its bet-like wings opened wide and its serpent body twirled around a crimson rose. Its speed was magnificent, it was as though it could travel distances in a split of second, and the world around it was simply too slow and so looked frozen in time and space.

The machine was custom-made and incorporated a smooth and aerodynamic design with a compact and lightweight construction. The design starts with a strong and massive front and smoothly finishes to a compact and lighter rear. The bike was crafted with innovative and lighter components to make the weight nearly half than that of conventional motorcycles. It features a 140-horse power engine, 50% of which is made of highly reinforced and heat resistant metal. In addition, it stores a shield made of an alloy named '_Adamantium' _found inside one of the asteroids belonging to a Saturn ring_. _ Rumored to be the strongest metal in the world, the shield can be raised around the rider like a dome, covering them completely.

The rider of the bike had a black helmet on, so that their face could not be person's attire was simple, though, mainly containing of black leather – knee-length boots tightly laced up, a pair of tight trousers and a short jacket. Its collar was lifted up and it was zipped and buttoned up with a few buckles to just underneath the collar-bones. The sleeves of the jacket were torn at the shoulders, but tight around arms, and long to the knuckles, covering them, which made the rider's long, fine fingers with squared nails eye-catching. There was a black tattoo on the right side of rider's attractive neck – a dragon with its bet-like wings spread, and his tail wrapped around a rose, the beast having only a slight hint of dark blue around the edges of its body, and the flower a trace of maroon on the inside of its petals.

After a while, the rider passed through a large, metal gate and stopped their bike in front of a huge mansion. Then, the rider took the helmet off and revealed that it was a girl. She stirred her head backwards and shook her heavy, silken hair, and let it fall to the small of her back. It was from shining, golden brown to chestnut in color shining copper under the moon light, twisting and curling from under the line of her delicate ears. Her eyes were ever deep, dark blue, big and almond-shaped underneath her slit bangs.

The girl was young and beautiful, no older than 19. But, a serious expression on her face made her look older. She appeared arrogant at first glance, degrading with her cold glare anyone who would dare to look at her. And yet…behind those cyan eyes was something deeply hidden. Underneath the pride and stubbornness there existed something dark and mysterious kept away from the rest of the world, locked inside of her heart. As if she was hiding a big secret that was so terrifying it must never be mentioned.

She gazed towards the grandiose villa suspiciously. There were no lights coming from the inside and the place was completely empty. Not only that. It looked brand new, although that style of architecture was abandoned long ago. Moreover, even if it wasn't deserted, the house would still look creepy. An aura of darkness simply surrounded it. A chilly zephyr slowly howled all around the place. It was as if the house was one big monster itself.

She raised left hand and covered her right ear where she had a dark-gray headset, that went around her ear lobe and inside it. There was also a tiny transparent single-eye lens attached to it, but it was currently lowered down.

"Yah sure this is the place?" She asked. "It looks too deserted."

"Yeah, I'm sure." A voice of a young man replied in Cockney accent. "No one's been living there since forever, but my data's never wrong. You'll definitely find your guy there."

"Hm." the girl smirked, making a sidelong glance towards her headset. "How do you know it's a guy?"

"Well, you mostly deal with 'em, right Rose?"

The girl sneered. "How many times do I have to tell you? The name's _Dragon_Rose, not Rose. It sounds too sissy."

"Whatever Rose."

The auburn-haired girl growled through her clenched teeth angrily. "As soon as I'm done here, I'm gonna _carve _my name on your bloody forehead with my own nails, yah hear me!"

The young man sighed. "That again? Now look 'ere. Don't be too 'asty and take it all on that poor guy you're about to hunt. "

"_Poor_ guy? How the hell can he be a poor guy? He's a vampire. "

"Well, since you've mentioned it… The client's paying a lot of money to get just a simple vampire outta the way…yah know?"

The girl's eyes gazed at the mansion again "You're exaggerating."

"I dunno, just be careful, a'right?"

"Tch."The girl snorted."Jeez, don't sound like you're my mother Marcuss."

"Oy, I'm just makin' sure you'll come back in one piece. _I_'m the one 'oo 'as to play a nurse every time you come back all fucked up."

"Yeah, right. Latter Marcuss, I've got some work to do. "

With that, she took off the headset from her ear and put it in her jacket pocket. Then, she reached down towards the right side of her motorbike where a long sword in a black scabbard, made from some hard material, was hanging and pulled it out with a sharp movement. She held the sword, katana, in front of her chests and glanced at it. She gripped the black handle which had a dark pink, narrow, long, satin strap tightly wrapped around its bottom. Her eyes traveled down the long silver blade with barely visible thin lines etched into it that, with a better look, had a pattern and might even perhaps formed some kind of a shape, but it was too obscure.

Then she touched the ribbon's strips that hanged down the handle and pensively rubbed them between her fingers. Her gaze was distant for a moment, as if she was remembering something that had close connection with that piece of clothing. She furrowed her brows and suddenly got of her bike. Attaching the sword on her belt so that it fell over her left hip, she strode towards the mansion in a quick pace.

The blood-red eyes were gleaming from the darkness.

* * *

"A _human_?" Wondered a deep, husky male voice, and then he chuckled.

It's been a very long time since someone entered this house, especially a human. And now, this _girl_, dared to come inside HIS house in order to challenge him. He could have felt the strength of her bravery and stubbornness, and yet there was something else. Something related to the girl's heart. Something dark and well hidden from the rest of the world.

"Well, this is going to be interesting… "Thought the man.

His deep, and yet beautiful laughter echoed in the darkness.

* * *

Rose pushed the wings of large, heavy entrance door with both of her forearms and stepped inside. The huge hall was illuminated with weak moonlight coming through the windows. The first thing for her to notice was a big, antique clock, which ticking echoed and disturbed the silence of the house. Its hands showed that it was well past midnight.

Peering through darkness, Rose managed to see two pairs of stairs – one leading to the higher floors, and the other one beneath them, to the basement, she guessed. She sighed heavily. It's better to start from the beginning. Without a moment of hesitation, she headed down. After all, the rats always hide in places like that.

A pair of lustrous, blood red eyes from the ceiling followed her as she went down the stairs.

Auburn-haired girl walked carefully down the long corridor. The ground beneath her boots was covered in large, concrete squared tiles. The path was lit by the weak light of candles high up on the dark walls, on the both side of the corridor. It was cold down there and the whole underground tunnel seemed as it was hundreds of years old. Rose felt a bit uneasy as she gripped firmly the handle of her katana, and furrowed her thin brows suspiciously. Something was not right there. It was too damn quiet, and too damn clean and tidy for a vampire's lair. She got used of seeing bloodstains, drained corpses and remains of the human limbs, as she would invade the den of her prey.

"Tch. I don't like this a bit. "She muttered.

She walked a few more minutes before she reached the end of the hall. She was standing before a closed, rusty old, metal door. She bit the inside of her lower lip, as her eyes widened in surprise. The doors were covered with circles, strange occult symbols and a pentacle in the middle. Between the two circles— which were so big that they spread across the walls, floor and even a bit of ceiling — Rose read several mottoes: "Hell's Gate Arrested / Gott Mit Uns / And Shine Heaven Now". Those were all written and drawn in a red paint. What kind of "paint", Rose already knew.

She took a step towards the door and carefully raised her hand. When she was about to touch the door's surface, suddenly it screeched, slowly opening all by itself. She pulled back her hand mechanically, watching as the door revealed what was hidden behind them.

It was a small, dim room with single high-leaned chair at the middle, facing the door and a small, round table beside it. She had an unusual feeling that as though who ever sat there, staring at the door, was waiting for someone…anyone. There was a silver candelabra at the edge of the table with three lit, half burnt candles. The blue-eyed girl saw a wine bottle and two crystal wine glasses on the table. One was upside down and the other was filled with dark-red drink. Near the bottle was a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire framed sunglasses with orange lenses.

Rose approached the table cautiously. Then she took the filled wine glass and lifted it up to her nose. She smelled it and frowned.

"Blood. Hm. "She returned the glass back on the table."What was I expecting, a tomato juice?" She muttered to herself. "This is a vampire's den."

When she raised her eyes, she saw something at the very back of the room. She didn't notice it at first because it almost melted into darkness. It was an ebony casket, a little too big for a human corpse of normal size. Its pitch-black surface glistened under the candlelights. Then she spotted something else.

There was something written in white color on the lid but it was difficult to discern from murky surroundings.

Rose went around the table and walked towards the coffin. She knelt down on one knee beside it and took a good look at the lid. There was an engraved cross and a verse above it. She ran her fingers over the carved letters.

"**THE BIRD OF THE HERMES IS MY NAME; **

**EATING MY WINGS TO MAKE ME TAME.** "

Rose read the inscription aloud and couldn't help it but to burst into laughter "Ahahaha! The guy's a bloody poet!"

"So you like it?" Suddenly a deep, calm and very sexy man's voice asked somewhere from behind her

Rose jumped on her feet, pulling out her sword, and turned around to face a tall, handsome man in his early thirties, standing in front of the door. He was wearing a red Fedora hat with a wide, floppy brim and a long trench coat in matching color. The first couple of buttons at the collar of his white shirt were undone, and thus revealing his handsome neck and over the shirt he had a coal-black suit. He was also wearing a pair of black leather riding boots and a pair of white gloves on his hands. His hair was raven black, mid-length with straight, restless streaks falling over his face and sparkling, blood-red eyes that pierced through hers.

For a few long moments, they were only gazing into each other's eyes. The appearance of that man did surprised Rose a bit. She expected just an ordinary vampire that would take only ten minutes of her time, but from the first moment she saw him, she knew that there was something different about him. Call it a hunch, but she's been doing this job for too long not to make a difference between them.

She could have felt it from miles – a stench of the Ancient ones. At least that's what she thought at first, anyway. There was something else, something much more about him. She simply knew that this guy was not like the ones she had faced before. Ha had that blazing aura around him, an aura of power. She could feel it in her very bones – that strong sensation of power and might, but also fearfulness simply radiating from him. In that moment of their first encounter she could not even imagine how much different he really is.

Rose put her free hand onto her hip, and lifted the blade of her sword onto her shoulder, with her eyes closed

"Yeah, not bad. It suits a dead guy."

"Hm."

The black haired man smirked, a dimple appearing on his cheek, and then he took off his hat and made a bow to Rose, like a real gentleman.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He said with a ton of cynicism in his voice that Rose easily noticed. "May I ask for your name, you who so bravely _dared_ to put a foot in this mansion?"

Rose looked at him coldly "I am a mercenary hunter, hired to slay a vampire who lives here. In other words, you. "

In that moment, the red-eyed man burst into laughter.

Rose just raised an eyebrow at him "What's so funny?"

"My, my… "The man calmed down, looking at the girl in front of him with a mischievous smirk."Now they're sending a _child_ to face me? What insolence!"

Rose frowned "Watch your mouth vampire!" she huffed "I'm not to be taken so easily."

The man now had a serious expression on his handsome face, while his eyes glowed red through the shadow of the wide brim of his hat

"Listen to me little girl. Go home while I'm at my good will."

Rose growled through her clenched, white teeth "How _dare_ you call me a little girl?"

"But that's what you are. Nothing but a mere child."

Rose just growled more, shaking in fury, clenching the handle of her katana beside her. The black-haired vampire gazed at her with his sunset red eyes.

"You're still here? Hm! "He scoffed, looking haughtily at her, with his chin lifted up a bit." A little too bold, aren't we? Run away little girl, this is no place for you."

"You're startin' to piss me off, yah know!" Rose grit out.

"And your courage and boldness amuse me." The vampire smiled with delight with dimples on his cheeks, showing his perfect white teeth and long fangs. "You're such an interesting little human."

Rose narrowed her eyes "Am I? And you talk too much. "

"So, you still want to challenge me?"

"Listen pal, I'm not challenging anything. I'm just here to do my job, ok? I don't care about fighting you, but _killing_ you. "She pointed out.

"Well then… "The man spread his arms, opening himself freely for the attack."…feel free to try."

Rose growled. "**This guy's mocking me.**"She thought to herself. "**I can easily cut him to pieces, but still_-_**_"_

"I'm not mocking you." The raven-black haired man grinned. His eyes were gleaming demonic red.

Rose gaped at him in shock.

"I'm just a little bored, that's all." He shrugged his shoulders. "I clearly saw your potential from the first moment you have stepped into this mansion." then he looked at her devilishly "I just want to see if you're good enough."

Rose frowned angrily, with an annoyed groan through her clenched teeth.

"Being so indomitable to face me… "The vampire grinned wickedly." You surely know how to fight, otherwise you wouldn't be here, right? _Little girl_."

She sneered at him furiously, holding her sword with both hands

"Then let me show you how this little girl kicks your ass!"

She rushed at him, roaring. He just smirked, standing his ground. The blade of Rose's sword cut through the air, and stopped on the vampire's neck. He narrowed his eyes and smirked again, as if he knew what Rose was about to do.

She smirked back at him."Hmph! You're so pitiful. You're not even defending yourself."

"Hm. Should I?"

Rose just looked at him with a mischievous grin and flicked his hat off his head with her forefinger, only slightly moving a few of the strands of his hair.

"You should also take your hat off in the presence of a lady."

The black-haired man smiled smugly at her. "You're just a little lady, and yet you have guts to face me."

With that, he grabbed the blade of her sword and pulled it off of his strong and handsome neck.

"Come on, show me what you can do!"

Rose didn't hesitate. She twisted her katana backwards, clenched its handle and swung it towards vampire's neck. However, he disappeared that very moment and the blade of the sword slashed through the empty air. The black-haired man reappeared behind the girl's back, with a toothy grin on his lips. She turned around quickly and this time slashed the man's chests.

He took a step back, holding onto his bleeding wound. His white glove was now red from blood, and his vest and shirt torn.

"That wasn't very nice, little girl." He said, giving her an almost innocent look.

"You've asked for it." The navy-blue eyed girl replied and spun her sword.

She pierced his stomach, the blood spurting out of the wound, and the sharp tip of her katana emerged from his back. In the next moment, she pulled the sword out in one brisk movement and kicked him forcefully down on his chair. He was sitting there motionlessly, with his head bowed down, bleeding heavily. His long bangs covered his eyes, but a small smile flickered at the corner of his lips, barely noticeably.

Rose stood in front of him, furrowing her thin brows in a serious manner and lifted his chin up with the point of her katana, making him to look at her. His eyes were bright red, as he smirked at her, showing the point of his fang a bit.

"Any last words?" She asked him, copying his smirk.

The vampire just grinned showing his fangs and perfect rows of his white teeth.

"Well now. This _is _becoming interesting."

Rose frowned in disbelief "_Interesting?_ I'm just about to cut your throat and that _amuses_ you? "Then an evil smirk appeared on her lips."Or you're just one senile, old man?"

The crimson-eyed man simply stared at her, grinning, his fangs out. Then he started to chuckle, which instantly turned into a hard laughter. Rose blinked in confusion. The black-haired vampire looked into her eyes impishly.

"You're quite a nerve for a mere human."

The chestnut-haired girl glared at him annoyingly.

"And you're quite a pain in the ass for a bloodsucker! I'm not planning to waste my entire night on you, so… "She pressed the tip of her blade harder on the vampire's throat, and he lifted his chin up slightly due to her movement, grinning all the while. "…Farewell."

Fiery-eyed man snickered puckishly "Are you sure about that?"

Sparkles of wickedness in his sunset red eyes made Rose to gasp.

"On the contrary… "He said then."We've got the whole night, my little lady."

She snarled though her teeth furiously "You son of a-"

She stopped suddenly as she felt the barrel of a gun poking her stomach. The black-haired vampire smirked arrogantly

"You were saying?"

Rose growled and quickly pushed off backwards with her foot from the edge of the chair in the very second when the red-eyed vampire opened fire at her from his long-length, silver gun. She was simply sliding on her feet, going back into the hallway and escaping the bullets that ricocheted off the walls and floor with a sharp 'bang' sound.

The raven-black haired man let out a whistle of astonishment, standing on his feet "Wow, you're fast. In that case…"

Then he pulled out another, long length jet-black gun and holding it aside, aimed at her with a smirk across his lips

"Try escaping this, little human." He pulled a trigger five times.

Rose was simply standing a few feet away from him, coldly watching as the five silver bullets sliced the air heading towards her. Then, she spun her sword fast and the bullets deflected off the silver blade in several directions away from her. The handsome vampire smirked again.

"Hm. Just as I thought. You _are_ skillful."

Rose furrowed her thin brows, watching him pulling the slides of both of his large guns with his teeth and fangs, leaving the very last bullets in barrels and loading them with new ammunition, while nonchalantly walking out of the room and into the hallway.

"Then I won't consider shooting you a waste of my last bullets."He then said and aimed both of his guns at her. "Let's play little girl." He grinned mischievously.

She just smirked, and nonchalantly tossed her long, golden brown hair behind her shoulder with the back of her hand. She chuckled impishly before, suddenly, charging at the black-haired man.

"GRRRAAH!" she roared

The vampire snickered wickedly and fired his guns at her. She was running fast as a wind, deflecting the bullets away from her with her sword. Then, Rose jumped into the air, holding her katana tip-down to stab the black haired vampire beneath her. He, on the other hand, merely snickered coldly and lifted his black gun, aiming at her.

A loud, sharp bang echoed through the empty corridors.

Rose fell on her knee, dropping her sword onto the floor beside her. A drop of dark red, thick blood dripped on the concrete ground, and another two, only much bigger ones, soon followed. Her left shoulder was bleeding heavily as she gripped it firmly with the fingers of her right hand. Her upper body was shaking, while the long streaks of her bangs cast a shadow that covered her eyes.

The vampire looked at her with a dimpled smirk "You've overestimated yourself little girl. Besides, you're just a human after all."

Suddenly, he flinched in surprise when the girl in front of him started laughing.

"Ahahahaha! You gotta be _kidding_ me. "Then she glanced at him devilishly with a smirk."A fuckin' bloodsucker using _guns_? Come on, you gotta have something _better_ than that."

The vampire smirked with delight "Well, aren't you stubborn. I haven't had this much fun for a very long time. I shall then please your request and show you…"

In that moment, everything around them was swallowed by darkness. Now, the vampire was grinning, his fangs out, dressed in a completely different outfit – a black leather straitjacket garb, with belts all around his arms, legs and body. His hair was fluttering around his face, although there was no wind. On his broad chests suddenly opened one big red eye. All around Rose and the vampire, numerous small red eyes were opening.

She looked around herself "Bloody hell." She swore.

Then, she returned her look at the vampire and almost instantly ground her teeth in furry. Two black creatures with six red eyes each were standing in front of the vampire, somehow connected to him with dark shadows. They resembled big dogs with long ears. Both of them were roaring at Rose, showing rows of white, pointed teeth.

"Oh, _fuck_." she grit out

Then, she grabbed her sword from the ground and lifted herself up, still holding onto her wounded shoulder. She felt the rage boiling inside of her. That stupid vampire was driving her mad.

"I will _not_ allow to be defeated by your dogs… you damn Jackal!"

The black-haired man chuckled. "Jackal? Heh, I haven't realized by now how good that name suits me. "

Rose took the sword in her right hand and prepared for the attack. Jackal was gazing into her deep, indigo eyes. She faced with familiars before, and although she knew how dangerous they could be, she wasn't afraid. She was determined to win this duel. Determination. That's what he saw in her eyes. That, and incredibly stubborn courage and boldness. He grinned, showing his perfect white teeth and fangs.

"What the hell are you grinning about?" Rose growled at him "You want to kill me with your puppies? Then, come on and try it if you can."She provoked him.

No, he won't kill her. It would be such a waste doing so. The smell of her blood teased his nostrils. Such a sweet smell of pure, innocent virgin blood. It was a long time since someone's blood provoked him that much. People in this world are rotten scumbags, hungry for power whose blood made him sick. But not this girl's. He would give his life for just one touch of that sweet blood on his tongue. That made him laugh as he released his Hellhounds at her.

Rose clenched her teeth. She swung her sword behind her, preparing it for the impact with the vampire's familiars. They jumped in the air above her.

A white light glittered from the surface of a golden gemstone in the darkness.

A grin disappeared from Jackal's face as he flinched in shock. The black Hellhounds suddenly vanished, and Rose gasped in surprise. The darkness around them quickly withdrew and they were again in the underground tunnels. Jackal, back into his standard clothes, fell on one knee, gripping himself by his heart. He was growling furiously, baring his fangs, like a wounded wolf. But somehow he looked exhausted, as if his whole strength was drained out from him. He was staring at someone with pure hatred and anger that simply blazed from his blood red eyes.

Rose turned around to catch a glimpse of a tall, slim young man, dressed in white suit, with straight, mid-length ash-blond hair, that covered his left, but revealed his right, emerald-green eye. He chuckled wickedly, just before he faded away into darkness.

The girl blinked in perplexity, when suddenly she felt something grabbing her tightly by the collar and lifting her up in the air. Everything happened in a split of second that Rose only felt herself being lift up from the ground and her back bashing something hard after which she was forcefully landed onto something cold. There was a sound of glass crashing and she knew that the headset in her pocket was turned into pieces. But that was the least of her concern. Her whole body was more than in pain. She felt her arms and legs becoming numb, and a thumping inside of her head almost made her to lose her consciousness. And then a weight of something heavy, but warm and soft that pressed her stomach made her to come back to her senses.

Breaking her through the ceiling, Jackal pinned the girl roughly onto the cold floor and growled at her furiously, showing his fangs. However, instead of being afraid of him, Rose growled right back at the red-eyed vampire. Her shoulder was killing her, not to mention the great pain in her back when Jackal smashed a meter thick ceiling with her. She simply didn't know what was worse – the furry she felt inside of her chests, the pain all over her body that prevented her even to think or the situation she found herself in. Namely, he was sitting on top of her stomach, stopping her to breathe properly. He held her hands above her head with one of his so tightly that she couldn't move. Then, he grabbed her by the face and made her to look at him in the eyes.

"Who sent you here!" He grit out demandingly through his teeth.

"I – don't – know." She spit it out and shook her head furiously in order to free herself from Jackal's grip "Let me go!"

"Not before you answer me." Jackal said fiercely and strongly grabbed her wrists with both of his hands.

She managed to lift her head up a little and shot a deadly glare at the vampire

"Are you deaf or something?" She spat nails at him." I told you already, I _don't_ know! Clients send me their requests and pay me half the money immediately, and the other half after the job is done. Have you heard me _now_ or you want me to _draw_ it for you? "Rose finished sarcastically.

The red-eyed man said nothing, he just gazed in her eyes. She was telling the truth. Her deep blue eyes told him.

"No. You really don't know. "He reasoned.

"And I don't care as long as they pay well!" She snapped at him.

Rose felt her heart palpitating with anxiety and chests becoming heavy. She was gulping for air, almost choking. All she wanted was for him to let her go. Not that she was afraid, only she had an unpleasant feeling from all of this. That was the first time in her life she found herself in this position. Subjected. Humiliated. Defeated. And that moment she hated the very guts of him. She despised him more than she could ever imagine she was capable of.

Jackal was gazing at her, silently. He felt her breathing under him. She was looking into his eyes, and hasn't blinked, not once. Usually, the first thing he would sense in anyone who might got near him was fear. The only thing he could sense in her was rage and hate towards him. However, that was all. It was odd, though, that he couldn't read her thoughts. He wasn't able to find out more about her and who she really was. Her mind was simply and completely shut.

And her blood so tempting… Just thinking of how she would react if he took advantage of her neck made him smirk. She would be more than pissed off!

"What are you smirking at?" Rose frowned suspiciously.

The vampire's lips spread into a dimpled grin "Your blood… "He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath into his long and symmetrical nose."… It's so _breathtaking_!"

Rose's eyes widened and trembled in shock "You wouldn't!"

He merely snickered and this time gently took her face between his long fingers and turned her head aside, exposing her pulsating artery to him. Only then did he notice her tattoo.

"You son of a bitch!" She was yelling, shaking with rage beneath him. "I'll turn you into shreds! I'll cut your head off and feed the worms with it!"

She heard him chuckle in her ear "Ahmhmhm… Will you now."

Jackal drew his head near her neck. He slowly opened his mouth and revealed his fangs, breathing a chilly breath on her skin. Rose closed her eyes, feeling goose bumps all over her body. She was trying hard not to tremble. But Jackal already knew that. Just feeling the warmth of woman's body under his made him want to tremor too. He brushed his lips against her skin, just where her tattoo was, and instantly felt her nails digging into his flesh through his gloves just between his thumbs and index fingers. Rose clenched her teeth together, frowning furiously, cursing herself a thousand times for feeling that pleasant ache of excitement beneath her diaphragm.

"You motherfucking asshole! I'll kill the livin' daylights out of you, if you don't let me go this instant!"

Jackal straightened up and laughed his attractive laughter.

"Ahahahahaha! Such harsh language… "He looked at her mischievously with a smirk. "…for a little lady like you, _Dragon child_."

Rose gasped in surprise "How did you just called me?"

Jackal slowly ran his thumb over her tattoo and felt a vein twitch underneath his fingertip.

"Quite a matching tattoo… "He then said."…for someone as beautiful and as stubborn as you, little Dragon lady."

Rose tried to bite him "I told you not to call me _little_!"

Jackal laughed in amusement, and she growled furiously. She was livid at herself for allowing to be dominated like this, for letting him tease her and touch her, but above all her wound hurt like hell. The vampire looked at her shoulder. The dark red blood had already begun to spread on the floor. That intoxicating aroma drove him crazy, but he kept his fangs away. Now, he had to concentrate on his real enemy. He suddenly stood up and turned his back on the girl.

"Get out."

"No. "Rose said firmly, and lifted herself up, so that now she was sitting on the floor. She maybe had an unpleasant experience with him a few moments ago, but there was still something that bothered her.

"Not before you tell me who that guy was."

Jackal said nothing. He only lifted his head towards the first floor of the villa. Following his gaze, Rose could now see clearly dozens of old portraits of people, men and women, hanging from the walls, illuminated with orange-red dawn light coming through the main hall's windows.

"Who are those people?" She asked.

"That is none of your concern, little girl."Jackal said crudely.

Rose frowned and rose on her feet. She turned towards the entrance door and returned her sword in its scabbard on her hip.

"Our fight is not over." She said in a serious tone of voice.

Jackal glanced at her over his shoulder, grinning. "Is it now?"

"No." Rose cast a serious look at him "But I won't fight you now, when you vampires are most vulnerable."

He started laughing at her "How very _generous_ of you!"He exclaimed.

"Actually… "She corrected him."I just want to face you with all of your strength and power."

He snorted "Not with all of my power… "He said in a low tone of voice

Rose gave him a sidelong, suspicious glance "What did you say?"

"I barely doubt you'll be able to face me with that shoulder." Jackal then looked at her with an impishly cute grin and dimples on his cheeks." You'll bleed to death before that. I'm even wondering how are you able to stand on your feet for this long instead of collapsing out of exhaustion."His lips widened in a wicked, toothy grin."I would've caught you if you had."

"Tch. I'd rather die."She huffed and marched towards the door.

Suddenly, they opened wide to her. She stopped in her tracks surprised and glanced at Jackal. He was smirking, staring at her with his hypnotizing sunset red eyes. She merely snorted, glaring deadly at him, and then went out.

Jackal stood at the door watching her as she rode away on her bike. He chuckled.

"Hurry back now."

His laughter echoed as the door of the mansion slowly closed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Alliance

From this chapter on, I'll start using some terms and just a few ideas that I borrowed from "Trinity Blood".

Declaimer: (No. 2) I do not own Hellsing or Trinity Blood (yada, yada, yada...), only OC's (Rose, Marcuss, the Doberman and van Helsing coven)

**Chapter 2 . : The Alliance : .**

Rose burst into the room. She was livid and was bleeding awfully. The room was something in between laboratory and the surgery room. She strode by a young man with tousled and frizzy, bright-orange hair, wearing a white doctor's coat. He was looking at something under the microscope, with his squared specs lifted on top of his head.

"Looks like you 'ad a rough night again."He commented.

"Shut up Marcuss." Rose snapped at him, walking towards an operating table

Marcuss turned around on his stool, returning the specs on his black-rimmed hazel eyes and gasped when he saw drops of dark red blood on the white floor, leading to Rose. She was just mounting on the table, holding onto her shoulder.

"Rose!" He rushed to help her sit on the table.

She looked at him lividly "How many times do I have to repeat myself Mar- Argh!"

Rose groaned when Marcuss removed the left part of her jacket covering the wound, which was blood-stuck to her skin. He examined the injured shoulder.

"Oh, bloomin' hell. It barely missed the 'art." He swore.

"He wasn't aiming for the _heart_." She grit out annoyingly.

Marcuss raised an eyebrow at her. "A vampire wi' guns?" He chuckled "You don't get to see that every day."

Rose was glaring at him as if she was restraining herself not to rip his head off with her own teeth.

"Just pull out the fuckin' bullet."

"Ok, ok."

Marcuss approached the medical cabinet and searched for the necessary instruments he needed for the 'surgery'.

"Why are yah so annoyed anyway, then?"

Rose turned her head away, pressing her lips tightly, when Marcuss came back and stood in front of her. He was putting the white gloves on.

"Well?"

Rose growled softly. "It's none of your bloody business."

Marcuss was undoing her jacket when his eyes snapped back up at her as he instantly realized. "You didn't kill 'im."

"I said it's none of your GODDAMN business!" She snapped at him furiously.

"A'right, a'right. Chill out, jeez."

He carefully opened her jacket, revealing that Rose wasn't wearing anything underneath. He cleared his throat, but his eyes stayed as unfazed as ever. Besides, after over seven years he got used to seeing her naked, covered in blood and insides and all. It was nothing more than having his own sister in front of him, although he had none. Marcuss took the jacket off her shoulders, letting it slid down to her elbows. After he cleaned the blood from her skin, a big, gaping hole was now clearly visible.

"Damn, this looks 'orrible." Marcuss said

"No shit." Rose gave him a sidelong, irritated glare.

The hazel-eyed young man took a pair of long, metallic-silver forceps "Ready, then?"

"Grrgh, just bloody do it!" Rose snarled, averting her eyes from him again.

Holding the fingers of his left gloved hand gently pressed around the wound, Marcuss slowly pushed the forceps into it and carefully begun looking for the bullet. Rose clenched her teeth.

"That damn vampire! That damn… Argh! "She growled as the cold metal moved through her flesh.

Marcuss was frowning, while the drops of sweat appeared on his forehead. Rose grabbed a fist-full of white sheet, grinding her teeth lividly. She shut her eyes firmly and remembered the vampire she had fought last night. His face, his laughter, his dimpled grin, his eyes… She shuddered when she recalled him being on top of her, and the weight of his body pressing hers. And _that_ moment flashed before her eyes as well, the moment when he touched her neck with his lips. His lips were so soft and gentile. She slightly opened her eyes with pink blush on her cheeks. She could hear his voice right now, mocking her, calling her 'little girl'.

She growled in fury "**Who in the bloody hell does he think he is? Calling me little girl… I'll show him. I'm going to peel the flesh from his rotten bones!**"

In that moment, Marcuss pulled the bullet out from her shoulder. He approached a metal sink, turned the faucet on and washed the blood from the bullet under the gush of water. And then, his eyes widened in shock.

"'Olly shit!"

Rose looked at him, frowning a bit "What is it _now_?"

Marcuss held out the bullet so that she can see it. Its silver surface glittered under the white neon lights. Rose was nothing less shocked than Marcuss.

"_Silver_? That bastard used _friggin_' silver?"

Marcuss' eyes glinted as he examined the bullet from all sides, holding it with the pair of tongs.

"My God, this… This is incredible!"He grinned ecstatically."It's absolutely amazing!"

Rose scowled at him "Marcuss."

His eyes were huge and sparkled, as of the little boy holding a toy he had wanted so bad and so long.

"Just look 'ow it glitters! It's so beautiful, so wonderful! I'm 'olding a real treasure, NO, a real precious jewel in my 'ands! My dream finally came true!"

Rose growled and cuffed him behind the head "Marcuss!"

"Ouch! Oh, it's just you Rose. You wanted something?"

The nerve beneath her right eye twitched "My shoulder, Marcuss." She grit out through her teeth.

The thing was that her shoulder was bleeding again, perhaps even more than before when Marcuss pulled out the bullet. That made Marcuss to snap out of his 'drooling-over' state, as he instantly tried to stop the bleeding by pressing white towels on Rose's wound.

"Oh damn! Damndamndamndamn! I'm so sorry Rose. You know there's almost no pure silver anymore and… I've been desperately tryin' to find it for so long... I've got carried away, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry…"

Rose just closed her eyes and sighed tiredly "The _serum_, Marcuss."

He flinched in surprise, staring at her "Rose…"

She shot a serious, stern look at him "You've heard me."

"B-But Rose… "He stuttered."If you use too much of it, your 'art won't bear it!"

In that moment Rose grabbed him by the collar and grit out lividly.

"I don't give a damn for my heart! I've lost it a long time ago. I have to go back there tonight and clear some things out. So give me the _bloody_ SERUM!"

Marcuss' eyes trembled as he looked into hers, full of uncontrolled rage and furry. Then he sighed, took her around the wrists and lowered her hands down.

"Right away, milady."

He, then, walked away into the other room followed by Rose's angry look.

* * *

After a few minutes, she was lying half-naked on the operating table. Her arms, legs and body were belted tightly to it. Marcuss was standing right next to her, injecting a neon-blue serum into the vain in her left elbow. Then, he put the glass-metal syringe aside and turned to leave.

"The serum will begin working for a couple of minutes."

He stopped by the door and glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Yah sure you don't want me stay and 'old your 'and?"

"Go to hell." Rose replied gruffly

Marcuss just chuckled and went out. Rose closed her eyes, breathing heavily. She had already began feeling faint with blood loss and dizzy. The fingers on her left hand twitched. The net of veins jumped underneath the skin of her arm, spreading upwards. She clenched her teeth, feeling the burning pain inside of her, as the serum mixed with her blood. She again grabbed the sheets as the pain inside her body grew. She growled through her teeth. She felt a biting pain inside of her shoulder, which meant only one thing - the serum had reached its target. The ice-cold liquid was spreading all around the gaping wound and the pain was becoming almost unbearable, as if someone was frying her skin with a scorching iron. Her body was shaking. The torn tissues inside of her wound started regenerating, and muscles to grow and coalesce with one another again.

She was gritting her teeth, moaning. "Ngh… Argh… Oh, fuck."

In that moment, her body arched up, as much as the belts let it, and Rose screamed in agony.

Marcuss was leaning against the wall, next to the door, and sadly gazed towards the room where Rose was.

"Oh, Rose… why are you doin' this to yourself?"

He listened to her screams and there was nothing he could do to ease her pain. Because it wasn't natural for humans to regenerate in that way, the serum brought indescribable pain one could go insane from. It took decades for scientists and researchers to discover it. They spent millions of dollars and hundreds of poor lab animals to make it and test it. Hard times made humans take extreme methods. In the battle against immortals, they needed the most powerful weapon they could get; a weapon that could help them survive.

Marcuss sighed, closing his eyes and went away.

* * *

He was just sitting in his chair, trying to regain the rest of his strength that's left in him, when he heard her. Her screams echoed in his ears as if she was there. He could almost feel her pain. _Almost_.

He frowned. "Stupid humans. What are they up to now?"

He touched his chests, and furrowed his thin black eyebrows more when the image of that man flashed before his eyes. He knew that he had, somehow, stolen his power of summoning familiars. But, who was he kidding? He knew well the reason. He was passive for too long, only drinking old medical blood several times during the past 200 years or so. He was careless, allowing himself to be distracted by that beautiful little girl. That _thief_ used her as a pawn and she was not even aware of that. He used her to challenge him and make him use his powers. And she…

She was the first human that caught his attention after a very long time. He wanted to fight her again. He wanted to feel her strength, and her power. He remembered her eyes, how brave and stubborn they were. Those deep, dark sapphire eyes that pierced through his own. At first, he thought that they merely reminded him of another pair of midnight blue eyes he used to cherish so. However, he was wrong. He knew that from within.

Then, a thought of her devouring that man who used her made his lips spread into a wide grin of delight. She is fearless, that little Dragon lady of his. Just like the real dragon. She would not let anything or anyone stand in her way. That little human was very interesting to him. He wondered if it was right for him to pray for death at her hands. And that made him laugh. But now, as her screams resonated through his mind, piercing his chests like a spear, he wondered if he would ever see her again.

"Hurry back… my little Dragon One."

* * *

That same night, Rose stopped her bike in front of the mansion. Gazing at the villa, Rose touched her left shoulder. There was not even a smallest trace that it was pierced by 13mm bullet the night before. Then she moved her hand across her chests and covered the right side of her neck. And yet again, she recalled the moment when she felt so defenseless for the first time in her life; when she felt something she never had before but she could not explain what though. Something she feels every time he looks at her. Suddenly, she snapped out of those thoughts. Whatever emotion she felt, she mustn't ever again. That was forbidden to her. She quickly got off her bike and headed towards the mansion. The door opened before her, letting her inside. She frowned, taking out her katana from its scabbard on her left hip, and continued walking.

Rose stopped not far away from him. He was sitting in his chair, waiting for her. She simply knew he was. Jackal smiled to her when he saw her approaching, dimples appearing on his cheeks. He stood up, took off his hat and bowed to Rose.

"Good evening little Dragon. I was waiting for you."

Rose snorted, putting her left hand on her hip "Oh, were you."

"Yes."

Jackal tossed his hat towards the chair and it landed on red velvet seat.

"I knew you would come back." He smiled to her.

"Didn't I say I will? I always keep my word."

Jackal narrowed his eyes with a smirk. "I see your shoulder is fine."

Rose growled and sharply swung her katana and pointed it at him. "Quit the crap. I want some answers, NOW."

The black-haired man chuckled. "Then ask, my little lady."

She hissed furiously "First of all, _who_ the hell are you? Why's your head prized that much?"

"Hm." He closed his eyes and lowered his head a bit "I'm just a simple vampire, nothing else."

"Ha!" she scoffed, and he raised his eyes on her "Don't be ridiculous."

Then, she lowered her sword and made towards him in a slow pace. She had a deadly look and a dangerous smirk on her face.

"I slay the _simple_ vampires with my little finger, and I slay the Ancient ones with my fist. But you…"

He did not let her out of his sight, as she approached him slowly and pointed her sword at his throat. He smirked. Her face grew serious.

"You're different. Not only were you using guns with _silver_ bullets at me, but you were restraining yourself. Why? Why did you call off your familiars when you were so close to finish me? To mock me?"

"No, that was my last intention. However, I will have to disappoint you Little One. You see, I didn't stop them. "

Rose scowled at him "What?"

"Actually... "Jackal smiled impishly."… I wasn't going to give you hard time with them. All I wanted to see is how you would handle my Hellhounds."

Rose already began growling in anger, and Jackal continued.

"I would've withdrawn them myself weren't they stolen from me."

Rose blinked "Stolen?"

"Yes, stolen."

"But how?" Asked Rose.

"Simple. By that man. He was only waiting for the perfect moment. Someone had to challenge me, to make me interested enough so I would use one of my strongest powers. And that someone was you."

"Are you suggesting that it's _my_ fault your powers were stolen?" Rose frowned in disbelief.

Jackal grinned. "If you put it that way, then yes."

She ground her teeth "Listen pal, you were the one so eager to fight. If you'd just let me do why I came for, none of this would've happened in the first place."

Jackal smirked "Hm. Why don't you do it then? "Suddenly, to her surprise, he grabbed the blade of her sword and held it pointed at his heart. She gasped and he gazed at her coolly. "Why don't you kill me and get this over with…_little_ lady?"

Rose frowned, and her eyes trembled slightly. Jackal widened his lustrous, blood red eyes a bit, looking at Rose with a smirk on his full lips. He was holding her sword tightly, pressing its tip on his chests. Crimson blood was oozing over Jackal's fingers and down the silver blade. Rose flinched in surprise, watching as the thin lines of blood spread slowly across the blade of the sword, going inside the narrow crevices.

"What are you doing?" She asked, frowning suspiciously.

He was just smirking, showing his long fangs "Isn't this what you wanted? To kill me and get the prize? Come on now. Don't disappoint me Little One."

"I told you not to call me little." She groaned.

For a moment, they were just looking at each other's eyes. Again, she felt that strange thing inside of her chests. Like the night before. Her heart began to beat fast. Again the pressure. Again the choking. And again… defenselessness. Immobility. His eyes… They trapped her. They made her feel. They made her hand feeble. In that moment, she hated him more than anyone, him and his demon eyes. He was truly a devil.

Jackal searched something in hers. She was hesitating. And apparently felt guilty. No matter how much she wanted to hide it, he saw that sparkle in her eyes. Rose hated herself because of that. She hated a lot lately. She never felt any guilt in all of her life, but this guy made her to. He was pissing her off from the start, however she could not make herself to kill him. No, if it's truly her fault he lost his power of Familiars. Only the strongest and the most powerful vampires had it, and this particular vampire was far beyond the Ancient ones she had fought before. And now, with that power stolen, she simply knew that he became weaker, and she could not. She simply could not make herself to do it. It would be a disgrace to her honor. Rose was a warrior after all.

She lowered her sword, and Jackal was truly surprised.

"No. I can't. "She said.

"Why not?"

Rose looked at him with determination in her cobalt eyes "I wasn't taught that way. I can only fight and slay the ones who are stronger than me, not the opposite."

Jackal smirked, a dimple appearing on his cheek. "Are you saying I'm _weak_?"

"For the moment, yes. Besides, you're unarmed. If I fight you now, it would be a disgrace to my honor and pride, you see. "She smiled.

Jackal just stared at her with a smug smirk on his face. He just couldn't believe this girl was true. She was so very young, and yet she had all the pride and virtue of a true warrior. She was the one he had waited all along, an opponent worth fighting against.

He smiled to her sincerely "In this time and age… I still cannot believe there's a noble warrior to be found. No, a knight!"

Rose chuckled with her eyes closed "Don't you dare and flatter me vampire. I still intend to fight you. "Then she looked at him seriously."How can you get your powers back?"

"By defeating the one who had stolen them." He answered.

"Fine. How can I find him?"

Jackal grinned. "By fighting me."

Rose frowned "Look, I don't wanna fight you until-"

Suddenly, everything around her was covered by dark gray fog and Jackal had already disappeared.

"Hey!" she turned around herself "Don't play tricks on me Jackal!"

His laughter echoed all around her "Aha hahahaha..."

She furrowed her brows angrily "Where the hell are you!"

In that moment, Jackal's dark silhouette appeared next to her. She swung her sword at it, but it disappeared. Then, another one materialized before her and vanished as soon as the blade cut through it.

Rose growled. "Damn it! That's what I should get for being nice."

She did not notice when the real Jackal stepped out from the fog behind her and caught her by the shoulders. She gasped in surprise. Jackal held her tightly close to him. She felt the coldness that came from his body surrounding her. His still-like fingers gripped her shoulders strongly. Jackal lowered his head just an inch away from her face, dismissing the pleasant feeling of warmth of her body against his.

"Be ready little Dragon. He's here. "He whispered to her ear, grinning.

Rose looked in front of her with suspicion, and then a white sparkle of light glittered somewhere in the darkness. In that moment, it was as if some strong force pulled Jackal backwards and he crashed into the chair. Rose turned towards him and was shocked of the sight. Now, with the fog gone, she could clearly see a black energy gushing out of Jackal's chests, as his body was arching upwards on the chair, his fingers gripping its arms. He was roaring and howling with pain. His eyes were firmly shut, and his long fangs out. Then, Rose's eyes followed the stream of energy and she saw that it was flowing directly towards a tall, slim young man, who stood on the other side of the hall. He was smirking smugly, holding nonchalantly the streaks of his straight, mid-length, yellowish hair aside and it seemed that his left eye was absorbing the black energy from Jackal's body. In the next moment, the black stream was gone and Jackal collapsed exhausted onto his chair.

Rose glanced at him, with the hidden concern in her eyes "Jackal, are you ok?"

Suddenly she heard that young man chuckling "Jackal? Ahmhmhmhm. "He crossed his arms on his chests."So that's how they call you now, huh?" Then he slowly headed towards those two.

Jackal managed to sit himself upright, clenching his teeth, lividly glaring at the blond young vampire who snickered wickedly "Long time no see, _my Lord_." He said ironically and grinned, revealing his fine, sharp fangs.

A golden-colored left eye glittered behind his long bangs. There was a monogram on the left side of his chests of his white, double-breasted jacket of intricate black arabesque pattern woven around the red letters 'V.H.'.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Who would've thought that such a powerful Nosferatu like yourself could give up his powers so easily. "The young vampire said with a smirk, still walking towards Jackal and Rose in a slow pace.

Jackal frowned angrily. He knew that that vampire became stronger since he stole his powers and that perhaps even his Little lady won't be able to stop him. This was not her time yet. She must escape and live.

He looked her. "Rose listen to me, get out of here _now_!"

Rose glanced at him, furrowing her brows, but she said nothing. Of course she won't leave. Jackal was a Nosferatu, and yet who knows will he be able to defend himself now. She could not let him be defeated in such a dishonorable way. That intruder had no decency, nor pride at all. She had to do what every true warrior had to do. Besides, she wanted to be the one who will defeat Jackal. And this time not for the money, but for her own pride.

The mysterious vampire laughed. "You should worry about yourself Lord Nosferatu. Ahahahaha…"

In that moment, Rose stepped in front of Jackal and held the stranger off at the sword point, making him to stop his tracks.

"Hold it!" She ordered.

Jackal's eyes widened in surprise. What does she think she's doing?

"Who are you?" asked Rose "What do you want?"

The young man chuckled "Ah, forgive me, I've forgot my manners… "He said with a sarcastic smile on his lips, and Rose narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Let me introduce myself." He said and bowed like a gentleman.

Rose snorted "Humph, great. Another gentleman-vampire."

"My name is Aaron van Helsing, also known as The Thief."

"Tch. I can tell why." Rose huffed.

Aaron straightened up and smirked at her "But I believe we have already met, lady DragonRose."

Rose frowned in disbelief, and Aaron continued with a prickly smirk, his left fang pressing his lower lip.

"It was _We_ who hired you to kill this vampire, but of course…" he lifted his palm nonchalantly "… We did not expect you actually kill him for real, only to… _distract _him, so We can fulfill our real plan."

Rose was growling furiously, darkly glaring at him "You son of a bitch!" she grit out "That was low, even for a bloodsucker like you!"

Aaron simply shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry my dear, but you are the best mercenary hunter there is…but not necessarily the smartest one." He grinned wickedly at her.

Rose was firmly griping the handle of her katana next to her, threatening to break it out of anger. "You…"

"**Calm down, little Dragon.**"Suddenly Rose heard Jackal's voice inside her head.

Rose gasped in surprise "**Jackal?**"

"You** must control your temper by all cost.**" He then said.

"**Are you serious?**" she exclaimed lividly "**How can I control myself after what this bastard said to me?**"

"**Shhh… Close your eyes.**"

"**What?"**Rose glanced at him behind her shoulder.

He smiled weakly to her "**Trust me.**"

Rose sighed and closed her eyes, turning her head forward. She felt something strange that moment, as if her mind was floating. She simply could not feel the connection with her body. She knew she was there, in the passageway, but in the same time, somehow she was not.

"**Alright, you can open them now.**" she heard Jackal saying to her

When she opened her eyes she sighted Jackal standing in front of her. He was dressed in that black leather straitjacket garb of his. She looked around herself, and saw nothing but black-and-red space waving all around them.

"**Where are we?**"

"**Who knows? Somewhere between reality and phantasm. A place where we can talk.**"

"**But what if that…**"

"**Do not worry. We speak telepathically, and he cannot hear us.**"the black-haired Nosferatu smiled to her

Rose crossed her arms "**I was just about to go and kill that son of a bitch, and now you wanna talk? Than talk quickly, I don't have all day.**"

"**If you want to defeat him, you must stay calm, Little One.**"Jackal said with a dimpled smile

Rose snorted "**Hmph! How can you even expect me to…**"

"**You can, if you really want to.**"Jackal gazed at her meaningfully with his sunset-red eyes "**Simply show him he's** **wrong…in the hard way.**"

Rose smirked. "**You're so wicked. I think that's what I like about you…Lord Jackal.**"

Jackal smirked back at her "**Thank you little Dragon**."

Rose's eyes suddenly grew softer. "**Why do you keep calling me like that?**"

"**Because that's what you are. You have a heart of a dragon. That's why you're the only one I can entrust to have my powers back.**"

"**You will, I promise. After all…**"She turned her back on him. "**… it's my fault you've lost them. Damn it, how could I've let this guy trick me that way!**"

She heard Jackal chuckling behind her "**Actually, you're angry because you have to be nice to me.**"

"**Oh, don't you worry.**" Rose turned around to face the handsome Nosferatu, with a self-confident smile on her face "**I'll kick your ass latter.**"

Jackal laughed. "**I wish you the best of luck… Little One.**"

In that moment, Rose felt being returned to reality. She opened her eyes and looked at Aaron.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, smirking smugly "You seemed as if you wandered off somewhere…"

"Actually…" Rose smirked. "I was just thinking about the most painful possible way to wipe that smirk off of your ugly face." then she became serious "Tell me, did you really thought you'll get away with this?"

The young vampire chuckled, with his hands in his pants' pockets.

"Get _away_? Don't be silly. After I kill our 'friend' there, _We_ shall take control of the entire world, without anyone to stop us."

Rose narrowed her eyes with a smirk "So I see. No wonder you want to get rid of him. Now, tell me…" she tilted her head to one side, giving him a perceptive look. "Who exactly are 'we' you keep mentioning?"

Aaron grinned, and his green eye flashed demonically "_We_!… are the greatest, the most powerful force in the world!"

Rose raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. The most powerful Methuselah coven you'll ever know. The clan of Hellsings!"He exclaimed theatrically.

Rose merely scoffed "Heh. A clan of bloodsuckers? Jeez, what does this world turning into?"

Aaron gave her a serious look. "Step aside _Terran_."

Rose snickered scornfully "Make me."

Aaron grinned wickedly "Fine. You're cute enough. After I finish with the Nosferatu, I shall enjoy myself in your young blood."

Rose laughed derisively, in cold blood. "There's something your tiny chicken brain forgot _blondie_."

Aaron frowned angrily at her, and Rose glanced at him wickedly, with a smirk on her lips, preparing to jump at him with her sword.

"If you want his head, first you'll have to go through _me_!"

In that moment, she jumped high in the air and swung her sword at the fair-haired young man.

"Grrraah!"

A loud sound of metal hitting metal echoed in the halls, as the blade of Rose's katana was stopped by a long, sharp blade coming out of Aaron's right jacket sleeve, just above his head.

He grinned, showing his white teeth and fangs "Not so fast little missy."

Rose frowned irritatingly "Little _missy_?" she pressed the blade of her katana against the vampire's. "I'll make you _swallow _those words… PIMVARE!"

Aaron smirked, trying to hold her silver blade away from his face "So, you're familiar with the _terms_. Then, I would like to see you try escaping my attacks, for believe me, you shall FALL for those insolent words towards a Noble! Missy…"

Rose growled and in that moment, their blades broke off, but she immediately swung her sword towards Aaron's abdomen. He jumped back evading the blade, and laughed wickedly. Rose rushed at him and attacked him fast. Aaron managed to repulse her attacks with his blade. She was engaging him persistently, but he was faster than she was. Sharp, loud sounds of metal hitting metal resonated through the entire hall. They were running after each other, fighting one another in series of rapid attacks.

In one moment they rushed at each other and swung their swords. The blades collided vigorously. Now, Rose and Aaron were trying to overpower one another, by strongly pressing their blades against the other. They were glaring at each other wrathfully, clenching their teeth. The place where their blades were joined was becoming searing hot, while red-yellow sparks jumped out all around.

Aaron sneered annoyingly "Damn, what a pest you are!"

Rose simply chuckled smugly and pressed her blade harder against Aaron's. He growled, his fangs jutting out of his gums, trying to keep her blade away from his face, while his own was becoming blazing red. And in that moment, it broke in half. It flew through the air and stuck into a concrete floor. Furious, Aaron took a few steps backwards and pulled the remainder of his broken blade back inside his jacket sleeve.

"How can this be? You are a Terran, and yet…"

Rose smirked "And yet I still can defeat you vampires."

"Don't you _dare_ insult us with that disgusting word!" Aaron snarled. "We are nothing alike that scum! We are the Methuselahs. Nobles!"

"Oh." Rose snickered with a hand on her hip "So I hit the nerve."

"You pathetic little Terran." Aaron grit out, his eyes white of anger "I shall make you regret for mocking us!"

He spread his arms and shouted, as his left eye flashed in golden light

"For behold! The power of The Thief!"

Rose frowned and clenched her teeth as the darkness covered the entire hallway. Aaron's hair fluttered slowly around his face, his left eye glistening. Some kind of faint, red halo was surrounding him. He held out his right arm and then two exact copies of himself came away from him, and from them two more. Aaron made his duplicates, closing the circle around Rose, allowing her no escape. She looked around her, frowning, and when she heard the clinking of chains, she glanced at the sound's direction.

A thin, silver chain was wrapped around Aaron's extended arm, forking in two more of equal length that were tightly twisted around the necks of Jackal's Hellhounds. The black beasts were roaring furiously, and their eyes were not gleaming red anymore, but bright shining gold. And then, she heard more and more roaring around herself. Every single one of Aaron's duplicates had control over two Hellhounds.

She clasped the hilt of her katana and growled. "**Bloody hell, how did I get into this shit?**"

In that moment, two black hounds ran at her. She jumped into the air to escape them, but another two jumped right after her. They attacked her, one by one. She ran, jumped and slashed them with her katana, but they would quickly regenerate and struck her over and over again. She was beginning to feel tired. About twenty Hellhounds cornered her. Rose's back touched the wall.

"Damn it." She growled.

Aaron's laughter resonated through his duplicates "Hahahahaha! Not so tough anymore, are we?"

Rose sneered furiously.

"**DragonRose.**"

She flinched when she heard Jackal's sonorous voice in her head and glanced at his direction. He was staring at her, but his eyes were no longer bright, sunset red, but growing maroon.

"**You must break his medium. Without it, his powers will grow weaker and you'll have a chance to defeat him.**"

Rose frowned "**I know that.**"

One of the Hellish dogs tried to bite her leg, but she quickly leaped into the air, heading towards the real Aaron who was hiding behind his duplicates. His left golden eye was gleaming with light that covered his face, while his silken yellowish hair waved slowly. Another pair of Hellhounds jumped at Rose, but she simply pushed them back with her sword. Then she pushed off with her foot from the head of another hound to escape the jaws of the third one. Flying through the air, she quickly twisted her sword around her fingers and swung it, slashing Aaron's copies, which instantly scattered as if made of smoke. Then, she swung the sword in a backwards direction and cut the chains that bounded the Jackal's familiars.

Aaron gasped "What the…"

Rose extended her free arm. Black blood gushed out as Rose's short nails and fingers dug deep into the Aaron's eye-socket. She pulled out his left eyeball, with dark blood covering her fingers, hand and entire forearm. Aaron screamed in agony, holding onto his face, as the blood spurted in lines between his fingers.

"Aaargh! No! No! What have you done?"

The eye in her hand was still shining gold when Rose clenched and ground it, with drops of blood splashing about. In the same moment, all the darkness disappeared, as well as the Hellhounds and the duplicates. Aaron fell on his knees, shaking with rage. He was covering the left side of his face with his hand, leaning against the floor with the other one.

"How can… How can one filthy, pathetic Terran defeat ME, a Methuselah! "He glared furiously at Rose, clenching his bloodied teeth, when she paused in front of him.

Rose snickered and pointed her katana at his face "Now, what should I do with you, huh? You filthy, pathetic vampire."

Aaron sneered lividly, pulled out the broken blade out of his sleeve and jumped towards her. Rose was standing her ground, watching coldly as the vampire swung his arm, threatening to pierce her throat with what was left from his blade. At that very moment, six black tentacles, twirling around each other, shot out from the side and pushed Aaron away from Rose. They entangled him, hit him fiercely on the wall, and then threw him on the floor. Rose turned her head in the direction from where the tentacles came out and saw Jackal standing on his feet. He was grinning wickedly and his eyes were blazing in red. His raven black mane was fluttering around his handsome face, caressing it. A red energy was glowing all around him. He called back five of his tentacles, and gently wrapped the sixth one around Rose's waist.

"Hey!"

He lifted her in the air, put her down beside the wall on the other side of the passageway, and removed his tentacle.

"Excuse me, my little Dragon lady…"Jackal smiled to her with dimples on his cheeks."…but this is going to be a bit _messy_, so you better stay aside."

Then he turned his attention to Aaron, who was lying on the floor a few feet away from him and Rose

"And as for you… Aaron Vladimir van Helsing."

The young Methuselah managed to raise himself over the floor on his hands. The blood was pouring out from the open wound on his face, making a small pool on the concrete floor.

He chuckled wickedly "So, what are you going to do, _my Lord_?" He glanced at Jackal with his green eye, grinning maniacally. "You might have overpowered _me_, Nosferatu…" Then he glanced at Rose with disdain and grit out "… with the help of that little Terran bitch of yours…" He turned his glare back on Jackal. "…BUT YOU WILL _NEVER_ DEFEAT US! YOU HEAR? NEVER!" He shouted furiously "FOR WE ARE THE GREAT CLAN OF HELLSINGS!"

Jackal gazed at him coolly, his face emotionless. "You talk too much."

Then two red-eyed Hellhounds walked out, one from each of his side. They glared at Aaron with rage, growling through their white, pointed teeth. He gasped, staring at them in shock. Jackal furrowed his thin, black eyebrows and his familiars ran at their enemy in the speed of light. They jumped in the air above Aaron and simply coalesced into one beautiful, strong Doberman with three pairs of red eyes and upright, pointed ears. He opened his jaws, revealing his white, pointed, razor-sharp teeth.

"No! No!" Aaron screamed.

Jackal's familiar completely tore him into pieces. Rose glazed over at the Doberman, as he devoured the vampire's body, eating his flesh with utmost joy. Dark maroon blood was spreading from the corpse all over the floor, towards the red-eyed Nosferatu. He absorbed it through his boots quickly, and closed his eyes while doing it. His pale skin seemed as if having gained a bit of color and his face appeared a tad younger. Nothing more was left from Aaron van Helsing, not even a bloodstain on the floor.

Jackal sat tiredly in his chair, with an expression of utter boredom and disappointment on his face.

"And that was _it_?"

His Doberman approached him and sat by his side. Jackal stroked his head and looked at him.

"I had expected more from a Helsing. Had you? "

The dog simply barked cheerfully at its master. Rose stood in front of the black-haired Nosferatu.

"Don't you think you've overdone it?"

Jackal raised his eyes on her.

"Just a bit?" She asked, showing a small space between the fingertips of her thumb and forefinger.

"No." He responded evenly.

She approached him closer. His Hellhound raised all six eyes at her in a timid look. Rose looked back at him, and a smile appeared on her beautiful, young face.

"You know, for one creepy-looking, six-eyed Doberman… "She gently fondled him behind his ear, and he closed his eyes."… you're not so bad after all."

Jackal watched his familiar disapprovingly with the corner of his eye. Rose lowered her hand a bit and Doberman sniffed it because it was still covered with blood. Rose allowed him to lick it gently and wipe the blood of the dead Methuselah from her hand and fingers. Jackal frowned and slapped the Doberman lightly behind his head.

"Stop that!"

His familiar whined and immediately obeyed, lying on the floor beside the chair of his master and looked at him sadly and with guilt.

Jackal sneered at him "Don't give me that look. You will not do that to a lady that deserves our respect."

Rose chuckled, holding one hand on her hip, and her katana in the other one.

"Hoh?"

Jackal looked at her with a smug smile

"But you do."

Rose gazed at him with a smile "Be assured that you have earned my respect too, Lord Jackal."

He nodded with his eyes closed "Thank you, lady Dragon."

They were staring at each other's eyes, again. Something changed between them. Many things had happened for a very short period of time, and yet that did not stop them to respect each other as enemies, but more importantly, as allies. Rose felt strange. Yes, she did respect him as a warrior, for even though she came to kill him at first, he trusted her to help him. Her, a simple human. She did not understand what was going on with her. She should despise him for what he did to her last night, or what he intended to. However…

Jackal lowered his eyes on the katana she held "So…" he raised his blood-red eyes back on her. "Should we finish our fight, then?"

He stood up, just in front of her, and she had to raise her head to look at him because he was much taller than her.

"Do you think we should?" She asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders, with his eyes closed "I don't know. You were the one who said you'd kick my ass after you are finished with Aaron van Helsing."

She sighed and returned her sword into its scabbard "Not today."

Jackal smiled with dimples on his cheeks. "Hm."

Rose looked at him in the eyes. This would be the last time she will ever look at them, and only now did she realize they are actually, kind of, nice. That was the moment she became aware of the feeling they made inside her chests. She only wanted to leave, and to forget him and his eyes.

She smiled "Well then… Farewell, Jackal."

His eyes widened in revelation as she turned to leave. Even his Doberman raised his head in surprise. Jackal stared at Rose, as she was slowly walking away. He knew it was ridiculous, but he just could not let her leave, not like that. After all this time, he had finally found an opponent decent enough to intrigue him, to make him want to test all his abilities, and hers. When his Doberman came beside him and pulled the sleeve of his coat, he flinched out of his thoughts, knowing what he had to do.

"What are you planning to do now, little Dragon?"

Rose stopped in her tracks and glanced at the Nosferatu behind her shoulder, with serious expression on her face.

"To find that 'clan' of clowns and make them suffer, what else?"

Jackal chuckled, with his hands inside his pants' pockets "Sorry, but you're no match for them."

Rose turned around towards him. "What?"

"Honestly. You are an incredible fighter, but you'd be dead in a matter of seconds."

"I would _not_!"

"Don't be so stubborn."He said seriously. "They're not all like the guy you've faced today."He narrowed his lustrous red eyes. "They are… much stronger and more powerful."

"Oh, really?" Rose crossed her arms on her chests. "If they are _so_ strong and powerful like you've said, then why they want to get rid of you?"

"Because I am the only one who knows their weaknesses and fears, the only one who can stop them."

"Why you? What's so special about you?"

Jackal gave her a faint, enigmatic smile "You should know by now."

"Is it because you're a Nosferatu? The Ancient beyond the Ancient ones? Are you truly _that_ strong?"

"Yes." He simply responded.

"Hmph. I don't see you've done anything to stop them." Rose said sarcastically.

"I'm only waiting for the perfect moment, when it is absolutely necessary for me to interfere. Until then…"

"Until then, what?"

Jackal looked at her with a wicked grin, showing his left fang "How about becoming my student?"

Rose just gaped at him. "A _what_?"

Jackal chuckled. "I can train you to defeat, not only them, but anyone else standing in your way."

Rose furrowed her thin eyebrows. "I don't need your training. I'm already well trained to fight even the strongest of enemies."

"Perhaps, but not enough for them."

Rose growled furiously. "You're pushing your luck vampire!"

He smirked. "You see? You can easily be provoked. Your temper will get you nowhere, my little lady."

Rose clenched her teeth."Tch."

"You have to learn to control your temper and use it against the enemy, not yourself."

"And I reckon you want to 'teach' me that? Hah! Don't make me laugh."She scowled at him.

"I would, really, if you let me. What do you have to lose, huh?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Jackal closed his eyes, and snickered "As expected of one smart hunter such as you." he looked at her eyes "Why don't you stay at breakfast, for a start?"

Rose flinched in surprise "You can't be serious!"

"But I am." Said the black-haired vampire, smiling devilishly.

"Don't be ridiculous! How, in the devil, are you gonna find human food?"

"Don't you worry about that. So? Will you stay?"

"No. "She said firmly.

"I promise not to poison you." He laughed his beautiful laughter.

Rose frowned, looking at him seriously "That's not it. The reason I can't stay…"

She paused and sighed, while Jackal gazed at her carefully

"You were my pray." She said finally, looking at his eyes sincerely "I was paid to kill you, and look how it turned out."

Jackal chuckled. "Do you regret for not killing me?"

"No. I'm regretting for being so naïve and let those clowns fool me."

"In that case… "Jackal gave her a dimpled smile."Stay. Stay for a breakfast and let me train you."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Because not even a half of your potential has been released from you. I sensed it when we fought yesterday, and when you faced Aaron van Helsing today. You are much stronger than you think, but that inner power is still locked inside you. I want to make you ready for the battles to come."

Rose sighed. "But I…" She suddenly stopped when she felt the Doberman's nose nuzzling against her fingers. She looked at his sad eyes and patted him on the head.

"You see." Said Jackal, while pacing slowly towards her, and she raised her eyes at him. "He wants you to stay too." He stood face to her.

"Jackal…"

She felt it again. His soft lips rubbing against her skin… His warm breath on her neck… The strings underneath her diaphragm ripping her from the inside.

"You did something last night…" She begun.

He knew what she was referring to "Oh, that."

"Don't get me wrong." Rose said quickly. "I wasn't afraid or anything. It was just … unpleasant."

Jackal kept staring at her. "I was just teasing you. I would never do anything you don't want me to."

Rose seemed a bit shocked. Things she doesn't want? What does she want? She raised her head high. Jackal must not see she's uncertain about this.

"Not even drink my blood?" She asked him with a smug smirk.

He smirked right back at her "Not even that."

Rose scowled at him. "Now you're just being asinine."

The red-eyed Nosferatu laughed. "Listen Little One… your blood is too young."

"I thought that was the whole point. Young virgin's blood is what vampires like the most, right?"

"It is, but… you are still too young to understand some things."

Rose snapped at him angrily. "Don't talk to me like I'm a child! My… my father used to tell me that same crap and he was wrong!"

"I clearly doubt that. And I bet your father was a great man since he brought up such a fine lady and warrior as you."

"He… he was. But that's not the point! How can I be sure you won't do anything that would make me kill you on spot?"

Jackal smiled. "I trusted you, didn't I? Now, it is time you trust me."

Rose sighed exasperatingly, closing her eyes, with her arms crossed. "You're such an obstinate man. Do you ever _think_ before you say something? I need an hour or so just to get here, so it would be a little bit difficult to train me."

"Oh, that could be arranged simply by accepting to live here, my little lady Dragon."

Rose stared at him in disbelief. "To live here? In this mansion? With _you_?"

"Now, now, don't be so alarmed. You shall have your private quarters through which doors I will not enter without your permission. After all…"

At Rose's great shock, he took her hand and gently kissed it. Then he lifted his blood red eyes to pierce into hers, with a mischievous grin on his lips.

"… I am a perfect gentleman towards a lady that is worth and earns my every respect."He said.

Rose was still staring at him, stunned, and Jackal let her to slowly pull her hand back.

"If… you say so."Then she smiled. "There is no way for you to change your mind about me staying here, is it?"

"As long there is a chance for you to change yours and accept my proposal."

She groaned. "Argh, fine. Tell ya what. First, you make me some _actual _breakfast, and then I'll think about your offer."

"Good. Nevertheless, if you decide to live here, I assure you, you will have everything you need. But, my training will be very hard and severe. "He finished seriously.

"So?" she smirked "It can't be harder from the one I had since I was able to hold a sword. Will you take me to the dining room then?"

A smile spread across Jackal's face "Certainly, my lady."

They were sitting in the Dining room, at the long rosewood table, one across the other. On one side, near the entrance door, there was a huge, white marble fireplace which, truth to say, looked like it hasn't been used for ages. However, now the fire flamed cozily in the heart. The other side was completely covered with huge windows, instead of wall. Behind where Jackal sat were another, two-winged doors made of ebony wood. He was sitting on one head of the table, slowly sipping his red 'drink' from a graceful, crystal wine glass and smirking as he observed Rose.

She was having her breakfast that he, of course, provided. It was quite simple, actually. All he had to do was summon his servants from the shadows and they did everything he needed them to do. Restoring the house's previous gleam and making a breakfast that suited a queen was just the beginning. Rose even ate like a lady, slowly and in small pieces, even though she was a hunter. He wondered who had taught her that, to be a proud English lady and a merciless hunter, for he knew she was trained specifically to hunt vampires.

However, when he tried to see through her mind, to find out who she really was, he could not reach it. It was locked, even to him. She was a strange one. She was not like the other girls and women he had known. She does not fear him. She is a Terran, a human being and yet she had all the pride and virtue of one of the ancient nobles. That's why he liked her from the start. Besides, this house was empty for too long. He did not even get outside for over two centuries. He did not talk to anyone, nor walked through the nights with full moon, nor buried his fangs into the warm flesh of woman's neck.

Now, this girl in front of him… He wanted her blood from the first moment he had felt its pervasive, intoxicating fragrance, but… He must and he will restrain himself until the day she will become his by her own free will. For now, he will have to train her hard to help him defeat them − the van Helsings. For the time being, she will be his student, nothing else.

Rose raised her look at him. He was gazing at her and did not let her out of his sight for quite some time. His eyes, like a sunset above the ocean, were so hypnotizing… Rose snapped out of those thoughts. She can't have them! She's incapable of having any sorts of _tender_ emotions. Her heart died a long time ago. Besides, she does not even know this guy. She accepted his proposal to live there and to let him train her for only one reason − to become better and stronger, and to defeat those idiots who thought they could play around with her. She did not become the best vampire hunter for no reason.

And yet, she could not kill the man in front of her. He was no ordinary vampire, and The Thief called him 'Nosferatu'. Nowadays, the Methuselah is a name for those powerful vampires who are proud of what they are − the Nobles. They all live in the Empire, and their kind existed since time immemorial, although the humans became aware of their presence only after the 'Great War', which happened over two centuries ago. The term 'vampire' or 'pimvare' is considered disgraceful among them. It is used for those low-level bloodsuckers who cannot restrain themselves from attacking humans and who cannot quench their thirst with blood pills and tablets. Nosferatu has always been just a myth. It is the name from the ancient times, and only a few vampires bore it. Her father told her about that. But they are vampires all the same and had to be killed.

And again… He was the first man, after her father, who had earned her respect. He was the most noble, intelligent and fearsome man that she had ever met. So much different from the weak, vain, prideful human males she had always known. Except Marcuss, of course, but she could not really count him in because he had known him since forever. Jackal was what he was and he made no excuses. And the more she thought about him, the more she begun hating herself.

Rose put down the silver fork, rose from her seat and approached the window. She watched the sun rising above the city in the distance. Jackal's Doberman sat on the floor beside her and turned the head towards the sun. Jackal observed as the red rays of the sun illuminated her young, serious face. She was beautiful, and yet her indigo-blue eyes cast away deep sadness and sorrow. They made her look much older than she was, only 19 years old, still a child. **What's so special about this girl? **Jackal wondered. Even his familiar liked her. He was his strongest and his oldest familiar and had a will of his own. If he saw something in that girl, it could only mean good.

Rose slowly caressed the dog's head, gazing at the distance.

"A mighty dragon rising from the East… "She whispered.

She was thinking of what would happen next. In what greater shit will she get herself into this time? And this man… can she really trust him? She turned her head and instantly met his crimson eyes. He smiled to her, with dimples on his cheeks. The sunlight made her eyes glitter like pair of sapphires. Damn, she's beautiful.

Rose smiled him back. Darn, he's handsome. When he kissed her hand, she trembled from excitement. He had such soft and gentile lips. This was the first time she ever thought that way about a man. This one was different from all others. Who knows? She may even like it here.


End file.
